Juntos por la eternidad
by Crema de mantequilla
Summary: Tres años después de la guerra contra Gea los semidioses tienen finalmente una semblanza de paz en sus vidas y es momento de tomar algunas decisiones al respecto. Con un brillante futuro por delante Percy deberá reconsiderar algunos aspectos de su vida si quiere avanzar en su relación, suerte que sus amigos estarán ahí para ayudarlo. Para Jhoana28, de su pedido en "Hermes express"


**Disclaimer: El universo de Percy Jackson y sus personajes es propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

 **Este fic participa de "Pedido de fics por Hermes Express" del Foro "El Monte del Olimpo".**

 **Cumpliendo con el pedido de Jhoana28. Espero que te guste~**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **.**

Las clases lo estaban matando de aburrimiento, de no ser porque realmente deseaba obtener su título universitario hace mucho que se habría largado de ese insufrible lugar.

Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto.

Miró a su derecha, la larga cabellera rubia recogida en un moño desordenado de su novia se agitaba cada vez que esta movía la cabeza, apuntando frenéticamente todo lo que el profesor trataba de enseñarles. Aunque él no estaba del todo seguro de si era realmente necesario, Annabeth siempre sacaba las mejores calificaciones y estaba seguro de que ella conocía el contenido de las clases antes de que el instructor siquiera apareciera en el salón.

Pero esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella, siempre era tan apasionada cuando se trataba de buscar conocimiento. Él hacía todo lo posible por seguirle el ritmo a sus explicaciones sobre temas que aún se le dificultaban, pero no era ningún hijo de Atenea (los dioses no lo permitieran, sin intención de ofender) y reconocía que había veces en las que le costaba mucho trabajo no volver a sus viejos hábitos de la primaria y dormirse en clases cuando no entendiera.

Desvió la vista hacia la ventana y apoyó la cabeza en su mano, observando distraídamente los hermosos paisajes de la ciudad de Nueva Roma y más allá las montañas de Oackland que cercaban el campamento Júpiter. Ya habían pasado tres años desde que Annabeth y él se instalaran en la ciudad para asistir a la universidad y llevar una vida medianamente tranquila, lejos de las misiones y de los dioses quejumbrosos amantes del desastre.

\- Percy - el susurro de Annabeth le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, la miró y ella le señaló discretamente al frente. El profesor parecía estar esperando una respuesta de su parte a una pregunta que obviamente no había escuchado. Se removió inquieto en su asiento, preguntándose cuando aprendería a no distraerse en mitad de una clase, más cuando esta era impartida por un romano de aspecto bastante aterrador.

-Eh, ¿podría repetirme la pregunta?- Se escucharon un par de risas discretas alrededor

El profesor le dirigió una mirada fulminante antes de repetir de mala gana la cuestión, pero Percy no estaba muy seguro de la respuesta. Annabeth a su lado lo observaba con rostro inexpresivo pero había un brillo en sus ojos que claramente le decía "vamos, sesos de alga, yo te enseñé eso" y Percy no pudo evitar sentir que si no espabilaba podría decepcionarla.

Pero, al parecer, la suerte estaba de su lado esta vez, porque en ese preciso instante sonó la campana que indicaba el fin de las clases por ese día.

Con un suspiro de alivio, recogió sus cosas y siguió a Annabeth que lo miraba entre divertida y molesta. Él solo se encogió de hombros en muda disculpa y la tomó de la mano antes de salir a la ciudad.

\- No entiendo como planeas graduarte si no prestas atención en clase - sonrió al saber que su pequeña listilla no podría quedarse callada mucho tiempo.

Rió y la tomó de la cintura ocasionando que un ligero sonrojo cubriera las mejillas de la rubia.

\- Para eso te tengo a ti- le dió un casto beso en los labios- tu me enseñas todo lo que necesito saber.

\- Eso no va a evitar que el profesor te repruebe - Ambos se giraron rápidamente, buscando al dueño de ese comentario.

Frank Zhang caminaba hacia ellos con una sonrisa, y a su lado, Hazel negaba divertida, ambos chicos solían visitar a sus amigos muy a menudo. Como prector del campamento Júpiter Frank no tenía demasiado tiempo libre, pero como siempre cumplía con sus responsabilidades, Reyna no ponía ninguna queja por el tiempo que pasaba en Nueva Roma visitando a Annabeth y Percy en la ciudad. Hazel podía permitirse un poco más de libertad, al ser centurion de la Quinta cohorte tenía un pequeño privilegio. Ambos chicos venían cogidos de la mano y todos juntos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la casa donde vivían los semidioses griegos, cerca del lago.

\- Entonces ¿volviste a hacerlo? -preguntó el prector mirando por encima del hombro a las chicas que conversaban amenamente unos pasos más atrás.

\- No es mi culpa - bufó- es el TDAH.

\- Hermano, no puedes usar eso de excusa siempre.

\- Bueno, por ahora no me encuentro en peligro de reprobar así que...

-Así que vas a esperar a que Annabeth cuelgue tu cabeza en la casa del senado para admitir que te estas quedando atrás.

Percy miró a su amigo romano parpadeando, Frank había obtenido mucha confianza en sí mismo después de la guerra contra la madre tierra y eso se notaba en su forma de andar, en como se dirigía a los demás e incluso en su forma de luchar. Si bien ambos chicos asistían a la universidad, El hijo de Poseidón tenía el leve presentimiento de que el romano no hablaba precisamente de sus calificaciones en las materias cuando dijo aquella frase.

Abrió y cerró la boca como un pez fuera del agua sin saber que responder, hasta que simplemente soltó una carcajada nerviosa y rodeó al prector con su brazo en un ademán amistoso.

\- Amigo ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Frank?- Percy rió un poco más fuerte al ver el sonrojo del otro pero este le dió un disimulado golpe en las costillas que lo hizo hacer una mueca involuntaria. Frank no tenía intención de lastimarlo, solo había veces en los que aún no controlaba del todo su fuerza.

-No te hagas el tonto Percy,- rodó los ojos antes de mirar al frente y poner una cara seria- ¿sabes? hace poco hablé con Piper, al parecer ella y Jason terminaron.

El pelinegro se quedó estático en su lugar un momento, mirándolo con incredulidad.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si, parece imposible ¿no? me lo dijo hace un par de días, al parecer se separaron hace un mes o así.

\- No es posible, pero... Pero ¿Por qué? -Percy no era capaz de salir de su asombro, ¿sus amigos habían roto?- se supone que ellos estaban bien, habían superado todas las complicaciones, creí que...

\- Yo también -cortó antes de que el chico alzara la voz en exceso- La verdad es que no sé los motivos exactos, Piper parecía muy afectada y no tuve corazón para preguntarle la razón de su rompimiento, pero me comentó que al parecer no estaban seguros de que su relación hubiera avanzado en estos últimos tres años.

Ambos miraron al frente y llegaron a una fuente en la plaza donde se sentaron mientras las chicas decidieron ir por una taza de chocolate y les hicieron prometer que las esperarían.

\- Según lo que pude entender, no parecía haber ningún progreso entre ellos. Los dos sabemos lo mucho que Piper y Jason se amaban pero parece que eso no es suficiente para mantener viva una relación- Los ojos de Frank siguieron la delicada figura de Hazel mientras esta caminaba junto a Annabeth, su voz denotaba la tristeza que sentía por sus amigos- Lo que me hace preguntarme, si nosotros no tendremos la misma suerte.

-Amigo, no puedes decirlo enserio, Hazel te adora. -Un nudo en la garganta lo cortó. Si, Hazel adoraba a Frank, y eso se notaba a simple vista, del mismo modo en que él no sabía cómo estar si su amada Annabeth, pero Piper también había adorado a Jason y mira por donde acabaron las cosas.

\- Lo sé, es difícil de creer, por eso he estado pensando, tal vez las chicas necesitan que les demostremos lo mucho que las amamos constantemente. Por ejemplo, tú y Annabeth sobrevivieron al Tártaro juntos, no creo que haya prueba de amor más grande que esa pero ahora que estamos en relativa paz, me pregunto si no querrán ver un poco más de interés en nosotros como pareja.

Percy permaneció en silencio mientras las palabras de su amigo le daban vueltas en la cabeza, demostrarle a Annabeth lo mucho que la amaba, si, tenía sentido. Se compadecía por Piper y Jason, ambos debían de estarlo pasando muy mal y se prometió que tan pronto como viera al rubio hijo de Júpiter tendría una larga conversación con él. Pensaba en las posibilidades que tenía cuando las siguientes palabras de Frank casi lo hicieron caerse de cara en el suelo:

\- Pienso pedirle a Hazel que se case conmigo.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Bien, si alguien más le salía con otra sorpresa así iría directo a visitar a Hades en el inframundo. Se le quedó mirando a Frank con la boca abierta y con cara de no reconocerlo. Sabía que estaba quedando como idiota pero ¿Había escuchado bien?

\- ¿M-Matrimonio?

\- Si, eso he dicho -un pequeño rubor se instaló en las mejillas del romano antes de bajarla cabeza avergonzado.

\- Pero, ¿hablas de casarte?, ¿así como, con traje y frente a un altar con un cura?

-Eso es un matrimonio Percy-

\- P-pero- Definitivamente el prector lo había dejado mudo por una vez en mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Crees que es una locura? -Preguntó con un rastro de timidez que Percy no había visto en años.

 _¡Si!_ eso era lo que quería decir, pero se calló sabiendo que podía herir a su amigo, en vez de eso optó por otra salida:

\- N-No, no es eso, es solo- despeinó su cabello en señal de sorpresa y confusión- ¿No es un poco pronto? digo, sé que vuestra relación va de perlas pero ¿no es Hazel muy pequeña acaso?

La mirada cálida del chico se perdió en el horizonte pero la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios le indicaba a Percy que él ya había reconsiderado la idea con antelación.

\- Si, tal como dices, Hazel es aún muy joven, pero tampoco tenemos que casarnos ahora, eso puede ser en algunos años-Habló con una calma que Percy sinceramente admiraba- En realidad lo he pensado mucho pero tomé la decisión cuando hablé con Piper. Me hizo darme cuenta que necesitaba un incentivo para llevar nuestra relación más allá. Creo que lo entiendes ¿o no Percy? Si bien ahora estamos en paz, no sabemos cuánto durará, y si bien no sé cuánto tiempo tendremos por delante, en cualquier momento podría estallar otra guerra o los dioses podría aburrirse de nuestras tranquilas vidas y patearnos de nuevo al peligro. Yo solo no quisiera morir sabiendo que he perdido el tiempo. Amo a Hazel, y estoy seguro de poder amarla el resto de mi vida, entonces, si tengo la certeza de que puedo ser lo que ella necesita ¿Por qué seguir esperando?

El chico se levantó al ver a las chicas acercándose y le dirigió una mirada a Percy que le atravesó el alma. Simplemente no tenía palabras para expresar lo que sentía, nunca había imaginado que el gran hijo de Marte podría tener esa clase de pensamientos, y mientras lo veía abrazar a su novia, su admiración y su respeto por él crecieron varios puntos. Annabeth se detuvo a su lado mirándolo con preocupación y él se apresuró a sonreirle, aceptando la taza de chocolate caliente que le tendía y le dió un beso en agradecimiento.

\- Muy bien ¿De qué hablaban los chicos en nuestra ausencia?

Percy tragó disimuladamente y le dirigió una fugaz mirada a Frank que se había puesto un poco nervioso pero lo ocultó rápidamente. Annabeth los miraba con suspicacia y sabía que tenía unos pocos segundos para distraerla antes de que comenzara a interrogarlos.

\- Hablábamos sobre...

\- ¡Planes!

Miró a Frank con deseos de ahorcarlo, ¿Cómo se le ocurría decirle eso a Annabeth?

\- ¿Qué clase de planes?- Preguntó esta vez Hazel, curiosa.

Percy la observó, sin duda la joven hija de Plutón se había convertido en una jovencita muy hermosa en los últimos tres años. Ahora con dieciséis años, la figura de Hazel comenzaba a desarrollarse y su voz había adquirido un tono más maduro y musical. También se había dejado crecer el cabello y ahora poseía una melena rizada más abajo de la cintura. Había crecido varios centímetros y se había vuelto muy poderosa, pero en el fondo seguía siendo la misma chica dulce y gentil que había conocido antes. Sin duda, podía ver porqué Frank deseaba compartir su vida con ella.

Su amigo le sonrío como leyendo sus pensamientos y no pudo evitar sentir un deje de celos ante sus intenciones. No es que él no haya pensado la opción de llegar a casarse con su querida listilla y formar una familia, de hecho recordaba haberle hablado al respecto cuando aún navegaban a bordo del Argo II rumbo a Roma, cuando aún temían por no saber si sobrevivirían más allá del despertar de Gea, pero no había vuelto a pensarlo. Después de llegar a Nueva Roma habían comenzado a vivir en la misma casa, aunque con habitaciones separadas, así que solo era cuestión de tiempo a su parecer. Pero ahora no estaba tan seguro. Quizá era hora de replantearse algunas cosas.

\- Eh, nada especial, quizás podríamos ir a ver una película todos juntos este fin de semana- Inventó rápidamente

\- ¡Suena divertido! ¿No lo crees, Frank? -El entusiasmo de Hazel los salvó tanto a su novio como a él.

\- Si, pero ya tendremos tiempo de decidir, por ahora tenemos que volver, ya casi es hora de la formación y no quiero ganarme otro regaño de Reyna.

La joven asintió y se despidió de ellos rápidamente, mientras Frank le daba una amistosa palmada en la espalda y le decía antes de irse:

\- No te quedes atrás, amigo mío.

Le dedicó un último saludo a Annabeth y finalmente ambos se fueron caminando de la mano rumbo al campamento, ahora entendía lo que Frank había querido decirle y miró a su novia de pie a su lado. Ella lo miraba analizándolo, como la típica costumbre de una hija de Atenea, y le recordó a los días en los que él era un recién llegado al campamento mestizo y desconocía todo sobre los dioses y su legado.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó abrazándola.

\- ¿Me dirás de qué hablaban realmente?

Sonrió de lado, sabía que nada se le escapaba, y la amaba por eso y muchas otras cosas más.

\- Vamos a casa.- Fué su única respuesta.

Annabeth asintió pero no dejo de mirarlo fijamente hasta que empezaron a caminar, en realidad le interesaba saber de qué habían estado hablando su novio y el prector durante el rato que Hazel y ella habían estado comprando el chocolate

Ella no lo había perdido de vista en todo el rato y había visto sus reacciones ante lo que sea que Frank estuviera diciéndole. Se preguntó por un segundo si habrían estado hablando de ella pero inmediatamente descartó la idea, tratándose de Frank probablemente hablaban de algo relacionado a Hazel o la legión, pero no evitaba que sintiera curiosidad.

Ya habían pasado tres años desde la guerra contra Gea y dos desde que habían decidido mudarse juntos a Nueva Roma, claro está que a su madre, la diosa Atenea, no le había gustado nada esa decisión, aunque Annabeth sospechaba que era más por tratarse del hijo de Poseidón quien la acompañaría y no tanto el instalarse en una ciudad romana. Con el regreso seguro de la Athena Paternos al campamento mestizo al menos la vieja rivalidad entre ambos lados se había disuelto y Atenea ya no enloquecía cuando le mencionaban a los romanos.

\- ¿En qué piensas?

Alzó la vista y vio a su novio sonriéndole, se recostó en su pecho inhalando su esencia marina y suspiró, aún le costaba creer todo por lo que habían tenido que pasar para estar juntos donde se encontraban, pero no se arrepentía de nada. Cada segundo a su lado era un regalo que ella agradecía a los dioses cada día y no podía verse más feliz. Tenía al chico que amaba a su lado, podía trabajar como arquitecta del Olimpo mientras asistía a la universidad con su sesos de algas y, lo mejor, vivían juntos en una pequeña y cómoda casa cerca del lago en Nueva Roma. Demás está decir que varios habían dado un grito al cielo cuando se enteraron de eso (su madre la primera) pero para ella era el sueño de su vida hecho realidad. Y rezaba, rezaba por que esa felicidad no terminara, porque no sabía lo que haría si de pronto debía enfrentarse a una nueva guerra.

No soportaría perder a Percy de nuevo, no lo haría, antes prefería morir, pero sabía que era mejor no incitar a los dioses así que mantenía sus pensamientos para sí misma.

Percy la miraba con tanta calidez reflejada en sus profundos ojos verdes que había veces en las que ella deseaba echarse a llorar. Sabía que era absurdo pero no podía evitarlo, él la conocía más que nadie, y cada vez que ella veía el interior de sus ojos podía ver el amor que le profesaba. Eso la hacía sentirse pequeña y frágil, aunque no fuera nada de eso.

\- Todavía me cuesta creer que esto no sea un sueño- susurró y vio la comprensión brillar en su miraba verde mar.

Él la abrazó, con fuerza y con delicadeza; acarició su cabello suavemente y la arrullo con sus besos. Annabeth se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, sintiendo como diminutas explosiones se sucedían en cada parte de su cuerpo, debajo de su piel. Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas por la ternura con la que él la tocaba, como si fuera la cosa más preciada del mundo.

No pudo resistirlo más tiempo; no le importaba si alguien más los veía o cuchicheaban al respecto, ella simplemente lo tomó de la camisa y lo besó.

El mundo entero se desvaneció a su alrededor.

Sus sentidos se nublaron, como ocurría cada vez que lo besaba. Él le correspondió inmediatamente con un intensidad que le robó el aliento, el corazón y el alma. Todo de ella le pertenecía, lo había hecho desde que era niña, aún cuando solo tenía doce años, y lo hacía ahora que era una mujer adulta.

Las manos de él acariciaron su rostro con cariño y lentamente se apartó de ella. Annabeth abrió los ojos y rodeó el cuello de su novio con los brazos. Percy le sonrió y sus labios se movieron pronunciando una promesa silenciosa que ella entendió perfectamente:

"Estamos juntos"

 _Sí, lo estamos._ Fué su único pensamiento.

\- Te amo -susurró, mirándolo con lágrimas contenidas, antes de entrelazar sus manos y tirar de él para continuar avanzando.

Porque ella no necesitaba una respuesta, lo sabía sin necesidad de palabras. El amor que se profesaban era lo único que ella jamás pondría en duda. La intensidad de los sentimientos de Percy hacia ella era lo que le había permitido conservar la cordura en los tiempos de crisis y que los dioses lo ayudaran, ella no pensaba dejarlo jamás.

Así, con ese felíz pensamiento, avanzó por las empedradas calles de Nueva Roma, al lado de la única persona con la que deseaba permanecer el resto de su vida, rumbo al hogar que habían construido juntos para el futuro.

* * *

 **Hola! vengo a dejar esto por aquí.**

 **Jhoana, cariño, si ves esto en verdad discúlpame por ponerlo hasta ahora, sé que más bien ya me pasé del límite que me habían dado para publicarlo pero no lo puedo evitar, mi inspiración me ha dado un par de patadas y me ha dejado K.O. Sin embargo espero que lo disfrutes, que no queda hasta aquí.**

 **A todos los demás amantes del percabeth, amaría leer sus opiniones respecto a esto, y espero que no me maten por las cositas del matrimonio pero, de todas las parejas, creo que la de Frank y Hazel es la que más tiene la oportunidad de avanzar sin tanto rollo, cosa rara ya que en el libro más bien parece lo contrario**

 **Bueno, en breve tiempo pondré lo siguiente así que nos despedimos por ahora.**

 **Nos leemos pronto~**

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
